The Thirst Tornement
by GammafrostMericcupPepperony
Summary: The Capitol has risen once again, every year the Capitol would choice the cities that would be in the reaping. When it seems like all is lost and it just cant any worse, it does. For some of the Avengers to get out alive, they will need the help of the other tributes, Hiccup, Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida, Annabeth, Nico, and Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for reading this Fanfiction, I do not own any of these fandoms. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1  
Hiccup

Probably the worse days of Hiccup's life started out so normal, so simple, well for him at least. A hard nocking on the ceiling had woken the 12 year old boy up. He threw the covers off of his wooden bed and started to walk outside into Berk's chilling weather. And he was right, waiting for him on her roof was his best friend in the whole world, Toothless. Toothless jumped down from the roof just in time to catch Hiccup as soon as he slipped on the ice. " Toothless, do you have to get up so early to fly? " Hiccup asked the Night Fury. Toothless looked at him and Hiccup sighed. " Come on bud, lets go, I hear there is somthing big happening in town today. " Hiccup mounted onto his dragon, and pushed his foot down so that Toothless's tail would open. Toothless knew just what to do. He got a running start and sprouted his wings, Toothless finally jumped off of the ledge and began to fly. Screams of terror burst threw there ears as soon as they took off. " Somthing is wrong Bud, We should check the Plaza. " The two flew twords the Plaza and saw what seemed as a nighmere. All the dragons were locked up in cages and the people of Berk were standing in order infront of a stand. With the stand was a fancy lady who spoke with order. " Toothless fly down. " Hiccup wispered. The Night Funy did what he was told and flew down. He then hid behind a rock. " Welcome, Welcome, " The woman spoke. " The time has come to select, one courages man or woman from ages 12+ in each kingdom, to complete in the battle of honor, The Thirst Tournement! " The woman walked over to a giant bowl filled with every name in Berk. Her hand went in and everyone was quite. She finally picked one and she spoke the name. " Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. " Murmering was spread through out the crowd. Suddenly Hiccup was picked up by the shirt and dragged over to the stage. " Some one trying to escape our little game is he? " The Woman asked. " Well, Uh, I was never told about this. " Hiccup said. " Our tribute for the land of Berk Hiccup! " The woman cheered. No one in the crowd was amused. While Hiccup was being dragged away all he could think about was Toothless. And Toothless alone. Hiccup looked over at his dragon being taken away to be thrown with the others. " TOOTHLESS! " Hiccup yelled, there was no response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and thank you for reading this Fanfiction, I do not own any of these fandoms. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2:  
Bruce's POV

Loki clung tightly to Bruce as they shuffled into the plaza. No one there really knew what the heck was going on. All they knew was that there was some crazyily dressed person standing on a platform with a rotating ball that seemed to be filled with thousands of names. But, as they listened, fear spread through the crowd.

He looked down at Bruce, whom's shoulder he was sitting on. Loki had started to quiver at the thought of having his own name drawn. "B-B-Bruce...what if it's me? What if I go into that arena? I won't have my immortality...or my magic...I'll die! Bruce...Bruce...What if-" He was silenced by a shhing from Bruce. "Loki. Calm down." Though, Bruce was scared too. If he went in there, he would have the other guy, all Loki would have would be his Jotun powers.

"Everything is going to be alright..." Bruce attempted to reassure him. Loki had now started to panic, close to tears. "No...No Bruce! It won't be! There's only going to be one winner! Everyone else _dies_!" He opposed, burying his face in Bruce's head as tears streamed down his face. "Loki! Calm. Down." Bruce said again, lowering the god from his shoulder and instead gathering him in his arms. He pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead. Loki shuddered, pressing his body into Bruce's. "But...But I'm going to die..." He whispered. Bruce sighed. "And how will you fare if I do?" Bruce had been considering this...Living without Loki? That would be a nightmare undoubtedly...And the other guy wouldn't let him kill himself. Bruce didn't answer, only bringing Loki to even more tears. Then, the lady looked around with a cheerful grin, though there was nothing to be happy about. "...And now the time has come to pick out tributes!" Loki shook violently and Bruce kept his arms tightly around the god. The lady spun the ball, mixing aroung the many, many names. Then, she reached down with her gloved hand and pulled a name out.

She looked at the deathly quiet crowd before reading the name.

"Loki Laufeyson!"

Some of the crowd turned to look at where he was huddled against Bruce.

Bruce and Loki's hearts almost stopped.

"BRRUUCE!" He cried as he was pulled away from Bruce.  
Bruce fought off the urge to hulk out, as anger swelled inside of him.

He clenched his fist and started after him. But, just then, the lady pulled another name.

"Bruce Banner!"

Bruce paled as he too was dragged onto the stage, only to rush forward to Loki again and wrap his arms around the god tightly. "At least we'll be going into this thing _together_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and thank you for reading this Fanfiction, I do not own any of these fandoms. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3  
Merida

Imagine all of the princess you loved growing up, now they are helpless. They are on there knees before the Capitol. In rows they stood before the head of the reapings. Merida was in front next to Repunzle. " Merida whats happening? " Repunzle asked the Scottish princess.

" I- I dont know Repunzle. " Merida replied. " Welcome Princes and Princesses of Fairytale kingdom. We are gathered hear today to choice 2 among you to be in the battle of honor. The Thirst Tornement! " The royals were quite wondering what this ment. The head of reapings walked over to a giant glass bowl. He slipped his hand down into the bowl. He picked out 2 names. " Merida DunBroch. " He spoke load and clear. Merida walked up to the stage slouching. She could hear her mother's voice ringing through her head.

" Stop slouching and stand up straight like a princess. " She herd in her head. " And the other tribute is... Repunzle Gothel! " Repunzle's eyes were wide and frozen with fear. " Dont be shy come up hear. " Repunzle trembling walked up to the stage, she tripped on her long hair on the way up. " Are you ok Lassie? " Merida wispered while helping Repunzle up. " I am fine. " She responded. " Our tributes for Fairytale land! Merida and Repunzle! " For the most part the cround was quite but in the back round was a person crying, it was Eleanor. The two princesses were pushed off the stage by gaurds. " Hey! Watch it! " Merida snapped. Eleanor rushed over to Merida with tears running down her face. " Promise you will bei ok? " She asked. " I will bei fine mother, trust me. " Merida responded. Before they could hug it out, the two princesses were pushed into the train. Maybe its time for these two princesses to show there worth.


End file.
